


tonight is our history

by kiholove



Series: misc. kiho fics [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: Hoseok feels like he's floating in a beautiful, rosy dream.





	

"What did you just say?" Hoseok asks Kihyun, his eyebrows raised in disbelief. 

The dorm is empty save for the two of them, the other members having gone out for a movie while Kihyun and Hoseok stayed behind. "To rest," Hoseok had claimed, "and to work on a new song." 

Of course, opportunities for them to be alone together being so rare, one thing had led to another...and another... 

Now, Kihyun lies completely naked underneath him, a deep flush spread from his face to his chest and a light sheen of sweat coating his entire body. It's the most beautiful thing Hoseok has ever seen. 

Kihyun's eyes dart around, looking anywhere but at Hoseok. His voice is barely above a whisper. 

"I said I've never..." 

Kihyun falls silent and Hoseok's heart pounds. He gently brushes a strand of hair from Kihyun's face. "How is that possible?" he asks, his voice light and soft. 

"You know, if you're going to make fun of me," Kihyun replies, the color in his face deepening, "it'll really ruin the mood." He's joking, but Hoseok can hear the underlying insecurity in his voice. 

"Silly, that's not what I meant," Hoseok says. He strokes Kihyun's face, enjoying the way that Kihyun trembles from his touch. "I meant that it's hard for me to believe because...Kihyunnie...you're so, so beautiful." 

Kihyun sighs and rolls his eyes at Hoseok's cheesiness, but is betrayed by the small smile that tugs at his lips. Hoseok leans down to kiss his forehead, his eyelids, his nose, the corner of his mouth. Kihyun's smile grows wider and he squirms as Hoseok kisses along his jawline. 

"I was close...a bunch of times," Kihyun says, eyes fluttering as Hoseok rubs his thumbs over Kihyun's cheeks and kisses them, humming softly. "But I always backed out at the last minute. I guess I got scared or nervous or..." 

"Do you want to stop?" Hoseok asks, pausing his movements, still holding Kihyun's face. Kihyun brings his hand to rest on top of Hoseok's. He squeezes it, finally meeting Hoseok's gaze. 

"No," Kihyun says, his eyes wide and bright and lovely. "I want this and I'm really glad that...I'm glad that it's you." 

"Ah, Kihyunnie..." Hoseok murmurs. 

He leans down to kiss Kihyun's lips. Time starts to slow as Kihyun kisses back, his fingers reaching up to thread through Hoseok's hair. As Hoseok deepens the kiss and Kihyun's lips part for Hoseok's tongue, Hoseok's hands start to wander down Kihyun's body, soft, gentle touches down his chest, down his stomach, along the lines of his hips. Kihyun feels so delicate underneath him, completely open and vulnerable. 

Hoseok stops there and breaks from Kihyun, just for a moment. 

"Are you absolutely sure?" Hoseok asks. 

"Yes," Kihyun says, "I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life." 

He reaches for Hoseok like he'll die without him and brings their mouths back together in a breathtaking kiss, so full of passion that Hoseok nearly collapses. It's hot and wet, and Hoseok's senses are overwhelmed by Kihyun's sweet taste, the softness of his lips, the sounds he makes spilling into Hoseok's mouth. 

Hoseok's fingers slip down and start gently, gently working Kihyun open as their bodies slide together. He leaves Kihyun's lips to mouth at his neck, his tongue swiping over Kihyun's beating pulse as his fingers move more deliberately. Kihyun repeats Hoseok's name over and over again in between quiet whimpers and harsh breaths. 

"Hoseok...Hoseok..." 

Each call of his name, so earnest and reverent, sends chills racing down Hoseok's spine. Kihyun clings onto him with an iron grip, his whole body unbelievably warm and thrumming with energy. Hoseok's heart is filled with so much fondness, he feels like he could drown in it. 

He takes a moment to confirm with Kihyun, one last time, their lips just barely touching. 

"Yes, Hoseok..." Kihyun breathes out. "God, yes..." 

With his heart pounding and his head spinning, Hoseok slides inside of Kihyun as slowly and gently as he can. Kihyun's body takes him in, his mouth falling open in a wordless cry against Hoseok's mouth, his arms wrapped tightly around Hoseok's back like he'll never let him go. 

They fit together perfectly. 

After a few moments of giving Kihyun time to adjust, Hoseok starts to carefully move inside of him. Kihyun's eyes are shut and his breath comes out in sharp gasps, tears starting to leak from his eyes. Hoseok kisses them away and murmurs in Kihyun's ear, his words a litany of praise and adoration, things like "love" and "beautiful" and "perfect."

Hoseok starts to feel dizzy with Kihyun clenching around him and moaning his name. He moves in and out at a gentle pace, slowly but deeply, drawing out every sensation, building up the fire inside both of them, bringing them both closer and closer with each passing second. 

"Hoseok...Hoseok...Hoseok," Kihyun repeats, like it's the only word he knows. 

Kihyun tips over the edge with a loud cry, his entire body shaking in Hoseok's arms, his fingers clawing uselessly at Hoseok's shoulders. Hoseok follows soon afterwards, so overwhelmed with affection that he thinks he'll die the sweetest death, right there and then. 

They lie there just breathing together, skin still hot and limbs still tangled, Hoseok still on top of Kihyun and Kihyun still clinging to Hoseok with desperation. Eventually, Hoseok rolls off of Kihyun to lie next to him, and his heart skips a beat when Kihyun's hands linger on his shoulders, only very reluctantly letting go. 

He turns to gaze at Kihyun, who looks so beautiful, all wrecked and blissed out. Hoseok can't help but reach for him again, doesn't think he'll ever be able to stop reaching for Kihyun. He holds Kihyun's face in his hands and brings their lips together one more time, deep and slow. Kihyun's lips stutter slightly on Hoseok's and he whines into Hoseok's mouth, oversensitive to every contact. 

When Hoseok pulls back, Kihyun's eyes open halfway and he tries to look at Hoseok, but his eyes are unable to focus. It's like he's seeing for the first time and doesn't quite know how to look at things yet, but he knows to look for Hoseok.

"I'd love to stay here," Hoseok whispers, "Really I...I'd stay here forever. But we really should clean up." Kihyun just groans in response, and Hoseok laughs, happiness bubbling in his chest. 

"Kihyunnie," Hoseok says, stroking Kihyun's face. "We need to get to sleep soon. In our own beds. The others will be back and...we would definitely have some explaining to do if they found us like this." 

Kihyun doesn't say anything, just moves closer to bury his face in Hoseok's chest. Hoseok gasps when Kihyun starts to kiss him there lightly, a soft press of lips over Hoseok's collarbones, over his heart, ghosting over Hoseok's nipples. Hoseok's body begins to react all over again. 

But, just as suddenly as he started, Kihyun stops. He tucks his head under Hoseok's chin, and tightly wraps his arms around him. Hoseok closes his eyes, rubs Kihyun's back in slow, gentle motions, and decides that it's alright if they lie there for just a few more sweet moments.


End file.
